


Just Saying... (Don't Be An Arse!)

by ZairaA



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Texting, someecards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm going to assume that your not responding to my texts means you want me to send about 15 to 20 more until you do.</i>
</p><p>After having sex with his supposedly straight best friend, Merlin wakes up alone. He panics a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Saying... (Don't Be An Arse!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly thing written for the Summer Pornathon Bonus Challenge 6: Someecards

5:34 Merlin: So... I assume you had an early appointment?

5:39 Merlin: Or that there was an emergency at the office. At 5 in the morning.

5:45 Merlin: Or maybe you went out to buy us breakfast and had some sort of accident.

5:57 Merlin: Shit. You didn't really have an accident, did you?

6:09 Merlin: Arthur, you fucker, you could at least tell me your intestines aren't smeared over the pavement somewhere on Kings Road.

6:14 Merlin: Although I guess I would have heard the sirens if that was the case.

6:28 Merlin: Arthur, come on, don't be an arse?

6:30 Merlin: This is just silly! You came to ME last night moping because Gwen broke up with you. I didn't tell you to blow me or shove your dick up my arse. That was your idea.

6:33 Merlin: So I said I couldn't tell whether Gwen was right and you suck at sex without evidence. But you know I was just joking when I told you to prove otherwise.

6:34 Merlin: Right?

6:45 Merlin: Are you sitting somewhere on a park bench hyperventilating and having some sort of gay crisis?

6:50 Merlin: Because that might explain why you DON'T FUCKIN ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

7:06 Merlin: If it helps: You don't.

7:08 Merlin: Suck.

7:12 Merlin: Actually all the sucking you did was incredible. I almost couldn't believe it was your first time.

7:14 Merlin: Really. Gwen has no idea what she's talking about. Or what she's missing.

7:17 Merlin: Unless. Well. I guess it could be possible – and I'm just saying it's possible - that you are better with the other equipment. You were really bloody brilliant with that.

7:25 Merlin: Did you ever do anal with Gwen?

7:26 Merlin: Okay forget I asked that. Really. Please. Just don't answer that.

7:50 Merlin: I liked it.

7:54 Merlin: I really really liked you fucking me.

8:02 Merlin: I wish you had stayed so that you could have fucked me again this morning.

8:30 Merlin:

8:40 Merlin: Know what I'm doing now?  
  
8:42 Merlin: I'm touching myself thinking of you.  
  
8:44 Merlin: Think of your fat prick moving inside of me. Filling me up until I think I'll burst.  
  
8:45 Merlin: Fuck it felt so good last night Arthur. You have no idea.  
  
8:50 Merlin: Damn Arthur. Can't you just get your head out of your arse and fucking reply!?  
  
8:55 Merlin: Honestly, if you want it to be a one time thing or want me to forget about it and never mention it again... I will.  
  
8:57 Merlin: Well. The forgetting I can't promise. But we can pretend it never happened.  
  
9:15 Merlin: I mean. We are still friends right?  
  
9:18 Merlin: And don't tell me we aren't friends because we totally are. I'm your BEST friend. How ever much you like to deny it. Even Leon says so.  
  
9:42 Merlin: Arthur. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry if I took advantage of your insecurity or whatever it was last night. I should probably know that you'd rather die than back down from a challenge. But I didn't mean it like that. I never wanted to make you do something you feel not comfortable with.  
  
9:45 Merlin: I never wanted to hurt you.  
  
9:58 Merlin: So I might have imagined us doing THAT. Now and then. A few times.  
  
10:04 Merlin: Okay. So I always thought you were hot. Maybe I had a tiny little crush. Miniscule. Sue me.  
  
10:15 Merlin: It's not like you were drunk or anything.  
  
10:21 Merlin: Other guys would thank their lucky stars that they got to tap my arse. Just saying you know! You don't have to pretend like it was such a hardship.  
  
10:24 Merlin: I mean we did it three times.  
  
10:42 Merlin: Arthur? Can you... can you please answer me?  
  
10:43 Merlin: Please.  
  
11:33 Arthur: MERLIN FOR FUCKS SAKE! YES THERE CAN BE AN EMERGENCY IN THE OFFICE AT 5AM ITS AN INTERNATIONAL FIRM!!  
  
11:35 Arthur: Did you not see the note I left on the table?  
  
11:38 Arthur: I have to send this one email but then Ill come over.  
  
11:40 Arthur: Expect me to fuck you until you dont know up from down and you lose ANY ability to text!  
  
11:50 Arthur: You better be naked and ready in ten. 


End file.
